No One But You
by Jaclyn May
Summary: Jax laughed before turning it up, watching as the wind from the open window blew her hair around her face as she held her hands up, dancing and singing along to the song. A blinding flash of light filled his vision before the sound of a loud bang and the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. It was amazing how one moment could tear everything apart. Jax/OC
1. Prologue

**No One But You**

Laughter filled the small room as music floated from the stereo, allowing the two bodies to move together in unison to the beat. It had been an abnormally warm fall day and Rachel found herself at the infamous Jax Teller's house, drinking and dancing and laughing. Her auburn hair had been tugged from its confines, leaving a bump from her hair tie, with her curly locks falling in her eyes as she spun around. Jax laughed as he watched her, blue eyes sparkling as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her as the two fell onto the couch.

Rachel leant her head against his shoulder as his arms found themselves winding around her waist. She smiled, pulling out her camera and grinning at him. Jax shook his head but pressed his lips to her cheek as she snapped a photo of the two of them. She found herself nestling further into his arms, putting her camera down beside the lounge as they fell into a comfortable silence, the song previously playing having finished. Jax found himself running his fingers over her stomach as she closed her eyes, her face buried in the side of his neck.

"I could get used to this." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Jax chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

"My Uncle is so not going to like this." Rachel moved her head so that she could see his face clearly, their proximity tempting her to kiss him.

"He doesn't have to." Jax winked before pressing his lips to hers.

Rachel's fingers found themselves tangling in his hair as he rolled them, pressing her into the couch.

~*0*~

Rachel sat on the bench in the park. Her auburn hair was now a dark shade of brown that almost matched her eyes, which were blood shot. She wiped at her face, glancing down at the book in her hand. She tucked her book into her bad, pulling her hood up as a slight rain began to fall. It was a perfect cold and stormy winter day in the middle of December and she wanted nothing more than to stay out in the rain and hope it could wash away all of anger and pain that had filled up inside her. She knew it was clichéd and trivial and she felt like a sixteen year old experiencing their first break up.

"Rachel!" She began to walk back to her car as she heard him call out to her. He was the last person she wanted to see; especially after the fight they'd had the previous day. "Rachel, wait!"

She spun around, her hood falling back and her gaze meeting his. "Leave me alone, Jax. I don't want to talk to you."

"Hey, come on." He spoke to her softly, grabbing her arm as she made a move to walk away again. "I just want to talk."

"Sure, whatever." She scoffed, trying to pull away but finding his grip on her arm was too tight.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean what I said yesterday." Sincerity shone in his eyes as he slowly pulled her towards him until his hands had found their place on her hips.

"I don't want to keep fighting and getting back together, Jax. We either make this work or we call it quits." Rachel told him, watching as water began to drip off his nose, alerting her to the now pouring rain.

"We can make this work, I promise." He pulled her flush against him, kissing her softly. "I want to make this work."

"Okay." She breathed against his lips before kissing him again.

They stood there for a few moments before Rachel dragged them towards her car as the rain got heavier. Once in the car she started it and blasted the heater, watching as the heat hit the cold windows, fogging the glass over. Jax smiled at her, kissing her cheek as they sat there in silence.

"I got you something." He broke the silence, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace. It was a simple thing, with a single bike charm hanging from it. Rachel laughed before moving so he could put it around her neck. "So you always have a piece of me with you."

"Who knew Jax Teller could be such a sap?" Rachel joked, shifting into his lap, locking the car doors.

"Only for you, baby."

~*0*~

"Turn it up!" Rachel laughed as music blasted from the speakers in the car.

Jax laughed before turning it up, watching as the wind from the open window blew her hair around her face as she held her hands up, dancing and singing along to the song. It was late and the two had spent the night together in her backyard before deciding to make the drive back to his house. Rachel continued to dance along to the beat; grinning and smiling as Jax turned his attention back to the road.

A blinding flash of light flew across Rachel's vision before there was a loud bang and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. Her whole body ached and she struggled to breathe and move. She panicked as she found herself unable to move her legs or left arm, the taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to open her eyes but found her eyelids were too heavy, eventually a wave of darkness dragged her under and she fell into an abyss of silence.

**A/N Not sure if I'm going to leave this as a one-shot or continue it yet. Would love to hear opinions :) I was listening to a song and it sparked inspiration! If you want me to continue please review :)**

**SSC x **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The high-pitched wailing of a siren echoed down the road towards the billows of smoke. The smoke was the result of a car having plowed into a tree on the side of the road, with another car a few metres away that was stopped. The smell of smoke has roused Jax from his unconscious state as he coughed, trying to look through the thick haze of it that had filled the car. He weakly pushed at the door, his body protesting and he pushed harder, falling out and onto the ground, as the door was forced open. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, thankful for the fresh air._

_The flashing red and blue lights drew his attention as he tried to force himself to sit up, only to be forced back down when a shooting pain went through his ribs. He gasped for air for a moment, glancing at the car and noticing that Rachel was yet to move from where she sat. He dragged himself up to his feet despite his short breaths and sharp pain in his chest, which was now joined with one in his ankle. He needed to get her out of the car. _

_He tugged the door further open, reaching in to shake her. She moved limply against his movement, her head falling to the side and allowing him to see that she had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding profusely. He felt a pair of hands drag him back away from the car gently, forcing him to lay down. The paramedic who had set him down began to ask him questions but all he could think of was how his head was spinning with pain. _

Jax jolted awake, sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. He hadn't had a dream like that in years. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before running his hands over his face. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, noticing that it read just past four in the morning. Too early to get up yet he didn't think he would be able to get back so sleep. It had been seven years since the crash, but it still managed to haunt him every now and then.

He sighed heavily before pushing himself out of the bed. The cold sweat that had formed on his body shone in the pale lighting of the room as he moved to the bathroom. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, as the dream had stirred up too many memories. As he headed into the bathroom, one of the few photo frames that were in his room caught his attention.

It was taken three days before the crash and he and Rachel had stood in front of his bike. He picked it up, examining it. The last time he had seen her she had been in an induced coma with broken bones and internal bleeding. It seemed unfair to him that she'd suffered so much in the accident and he'd walked away with a few scars and broken bones. The accident had caused her mother to take her home and he'd heard nothing from her since, not from her directly anyway. Tig often let him know how she was going; he was her uncle after all. He often wondered why she never contacted him directly, but at the same time he didn't blame her.

He sighed heavily as he put the photo down and continued his trek to the bathroom. No doubt today was going to be a long day.

**~*0*~**

_Flashing light. Blinding pain. Blurred vision. Darkness. _

_That's all Rachel could recall as she began to stir in the passenger side. The smoke that billowed around the car had filled her lungs, causing her to cough. The motion wanted to make her scream in pain but a metallic taste filled her mouth as she coughed again. She could barely feel the rest of her body she was in so much agony, that the pain had become a dull sensation in the back of her mind and she was delirious. She tried to stay above the surface of the crashing waves of darkness, but her body and mind were too tired to fight and she let herself fall under._

_Voices. Arguing. Crying. Warmth._

_The next time Rachel remembered being conscious was in the hospital, days later. She'd been in an induced coma and during the course of that, her mother had her taken from Charming back to Wyoming. She knew her uncle would've put up a fight over it; he was her guardian after all. She remembered her mother telling her she wasn't going back, that there was no point, that there was nothing there for her anymore. _

Pain shot through Rachel's side, pulling her from the dream and her sleep. She sat up slowly, rubbing her hip. One side of her pelvis had been broken in the crash and it still managed to irritate her if she slept the wrong way. She hated it, but no amount of rehab was going to make her stiff joints feel better. It reminded her of her wrist when it got sore in winter. She'd broken it as a child and learnt very easily that breaking bones meant sore joints in winter and lots of heat packs.

Rachel let out a heavy sigh as she padded into her small kitchen. Most of her house was still packed away in boxes, except for the few necessities she had dragged out when she had first reached the lovely town of Charming. It had been seven years since she'd been in this place and it had brought back a whole wave of memories, some of which she hadn't wanted to resurface for very good reasons. She checked her phone and saw that it was just past five.

That wasn't too bad for her, she was often up and running at the time. She missed her running track that she had in Wyoming. She rummaged around for a moment before putting on a pot of coffee and toasting some bread. She needed to go grocery shopping later; there wasn't enough food in her house for her liking. She sipped at her coffee as she nibbled on the toast. She wanted to go out, but at the same time she had to unpack boxes.

She couldn't help that her mind was constantly thinking of all the people she had left behind here when her mother had dragged her home. Julie had been adamant in preventing her from contacting anyone. It had annoyed Rachel, but years had passed and she'd wanted to contact everyone she'd left, but at the same time she never knew the right time to do it. She'd used it as an excuse for years to avoid speaking to anyone in Charming, except for her uncle whom her mother had allowed her to keep in contact with.

However, she also knew that her being back in town would be noticed and news would eventually spread. It always did in this town.

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update ! I recently moved houses and unfortunately it meant little to no time for writing, but I have updated ! I was a little unsure of the direction I was going with this story but I'm hoping you are all enjoying it :) This is just a bit of a taste to see if people enjoy me continuing it, so please let me know ! **

**No review = No chapters ! 3 **


End file.
